


He Knew

by Layla_Fae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Swearing, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Fae/pseuds/Layla_Fae
Summary: To say that Sehun’s girlfriend didn’t like Junmyeon was an understatement. It was also an understatement to say that Junmyeon didn’t give her any reasons too.





	He Knew

Junmyeon met his best friend about a decade ago when they were booked into the same dorm room at the theater summer camp they were attending. Both of them had signed up with no preferred partner as their roommate, so they were paired together through random selection. Till this day, Junmyeon still believes the most magical things happen through chance and it’s all about of this.

Junmyeon and Sehun hit it off perfectly, almost as if they were meant for each other in this universe, which meant more to him more than it normally should. Junmyeon was never the one to have a lot of friends. He was well liked by others, both classmates and teachers, but never really close to a signal person or a signal group that knew more about him than the common knowledge that everyone else knew. 

Sehun was different though, in the sense that there was an already set familiarity in his presence that Junmyeon soon developed too without any kind of second thought. The way they just laughed at the same things and had the same insight and thoughts about certain plays and performers made it all the more special to Junmyeon. He had someone who understood him without even trying and vice versa. Junmyeon never experienced that before, and he could tell Sehun was the same way before the boy even told him.

At the camp, they soon found themselves welcomed into a group of friends that were also as perfectly fitting as Sehun. It was almost effetely, the way they all grouped together for games and senses to perform out. Junmyeon never felt so at home in his life. 

One night, while Sehun and him were up late talking in their dorm, playfully arguing about how loudly Sehun snores (which is very loud), there was a knock on the door. It was two of their friends, Minseok and Jongdae, who were asking if they could crash in their room for the night due to the loud upstairs neighbors they had. They let them in with no problems, and Junmyeon let them take him bed, since they floor was clustered and dirty (since Junmyeon was anything but tidy). 

Junmyeon slept with Sehun, on his bed that night, cuddled up in this chest with overwhelming heat ponging throughout his whole body like waves. Sehun partially rested his chin on top of his head, one of his arms hanging against the lower part of his back, and the other closed over his shoulders, holding him in close, as if Sehun wanted him near too. Junmyeon didn’t let himself fall into that belief. 

They have been together ever since. They always found ways to be together. Like when they were attending different high school, they had constant sleepovers at each other’s houses almost every weekend, and when they finally arrived at the same college together they shared the same on campus apartment with two other friends they met at that same camp all those years ago, Kyungsoo and Jongin. Even though the apartment came with four beds, there was always one empty, with freshly cleaned sheets and always made, as if it was never slept in to begin with. 

They did almost everything together as well. Junmyeon was studying business while Sehun was studying computer design, and even though those two subjects were widely different, they always studied together. It was common for them to be cramming for exams together on the bed they shared in Sehun’s room. They ate dinner every night at the kitchen table, which was usually takeout pizza. Their friends always teased the two, saying that they acted more like a married couple than normal friends. Sehun always argued back that they were just good roommates. None of them believed him. Junmyeon forced himself too. 

Despite the others, Junmyeon and Sehun went on lively in what he considered as a perfect lifestyle. He had his best friend there with him through everything and he wanted nothing more than that. That changed in the last semester of college though, when Sehun dragged him to a bar one night, and they met Sehun’s current girlfriend. 

Junmyeon couldn’t blame the girl for finding Sehun attractive with his sharp facial features and soft round eyes, and he couldn’t blame Sehun for finding her attractive as well, since she was prettier than most girls they commonly see. They seemed to hit it off very well, even though it took months later for them to make it official. 

This made Junmyeon considerably (very) sad, but he pushed through it, making himself happy that Sehun found someone he can be with in a romantic way, and actually want to be with in that way. Junmyeon swallowed his own emotions and tried to be happy for Sehun, thinking that he would move out of their apartment and begin his long and happy life with his new girl. It hurt (broke) his heart at the thought, but it would make Sehun happy and that’s all Junmyeon ever wanted for him.

At the near end of the semester, Junmyeon sat with the couple one afternoon, at a coffee shop that him and Sehun were regulars at. He sat across the couple in a booth, and he could feel the question itching out of the girl’s mouth as she led up to asking Sehun to move in with her. Sehun was on his phone at the time when she asked him what he was going to do with his living condition once he graduated. 

Junmyeon prepared himself as he saw his friend shoot up at the question, a wide expression on his face that he usually got when he was excited about something. 

“That reminds me!” Sehun got back on his phone and began to zoom in on his show and tell item. The girl beside him was grinning, ready for whatever he has to show her.

Sehun looked back up to meet his eyes with Junmyeon’s and pushed his phone forward to him. “Junmyeon, I found the apartment of our dreams! You will fall in love with the kitchen!” 

Junmyeon couldn't help but smile at his friend, taking the phone out of his hands to look at the screen, loving the place before he even looked at it. He kept his focus more on the white cabinets and tan countertops then the girl’s bewildered face that stood out in the corner of his eye. 

That was the first fight that the two had (that Junmyeon knew about) and it was indeed the start to many more that they would have down the road. It was the first battle of a viscous war, and every signal fight was over the same problem: Junmyeon.

Junmyeon has soon became something that the couple disagreed on so much, that it was just best to not mention it all. It would go on for days, even weeks, before something Junmyeon did or said would cause another outbreak from the girl, producing another fight to be created, and Sehun, being Sehun, would not back down. 

Soon after Junmyeon and Sehun moved into that same apartment, they adopted a fluffy white bichon puppy named Vivi, who they both adore and often referred to as their child. Sehun actually called him their son in front of the girl, and she made it known through passive aggressive remarks that she disapproved of it, which Sehun called her out for. Junmyeon took Vivi out of the room when the yelling started. 

Another one was when they went on a trip oversea with their group of friends, the same group of friends they met and kept up with since that day at camp. All nine of the boys where off to a tropical vacation for Chanyeol’s birthday, and his boyfriend Baekhyun was taking a lot of pictures and posting them on Instagram. One picture in particular that was posted, was one where Sehun and Junmyeon were standing in line for their carry-on bags to be weighted, when Sehun decided to throw his arms over Junmyeon who was standing in front of him. 

He hung his head down in attempt to hide his red cheeks from the public display of affection he was receiving from the larger boy behind him. Sehun put his head down as well, placing his lips near Junmyeon’s ears and whispering into them. Junmyeon couldn’t make most of what he was saying out through his nervous giggles, but he knew it was sweet. Well, he hoped it was at least.

Anyway, the picture was posted on Instagram and it caused a hell of a phone call to be made by Sehun’s girlfriend and a hell of a bigger fight to be battled out at home once they came back. She sat there in the apartment, waiting for them as they finally came back. Sehun told Junmyeon to leave the room with the luggage and to get in bed and wait for him. He did as he was told, but he didn’t sleep because of all the screaming. More and more fights happened along the way for the couple, and Junmyeon began to blame himself more and more for it. 

It was also all the little things that drove the girl crazy. Junmyeon could see the hate and resentment she had for him grow more and more heated as she watch Junmyeon and Sehun interact around each other: the way Junmyeon always mothered over Sehun like a very beloved child, or how Junmyeon was all over Sehun’s social media (a lot more than she was, at least) and how Sehun always texted Junmyeon back as soon as possible before her, or how they would even cuddle together on the couch during their movies night right in front of her (which Junmyeon was the least bit sorry for).

It was also the day-to-day things too, like how they were so naturally touchy with one another or how she would often walk in and find them in the same bed together, rather sleeping or just hanging out on a lazy Sunday afternoon. All of the knowing about the spare bed in the other room that looked as if it has never been slept in.

To say that Sehun’s girlfriend didn’t like Junmyeon was an understatement. It was also an understatement to say that Junmyeon didn’t give her any reasons too.

Junmyeon could understand why the poor girl hated him so much. She was bothered by the cute things that he and Sehun did together, which were things that were more acceptable for Sehun and his girlfriend to do. Junmyeon knew this, but he couldn’t bring himself to end it. He didn’t want to lose his Sehun, as selfish as it was. 

Yes, Junmyeon was fully aware that he liked Sehun more than he should. 

Yes, he was aware that the things they did together were not normal for roommates or friends to do. 

But he didn’t care. He would take this blizzard and blurry relationship he has with Sehun over anything else. He knew it’s the best he was never going to get with the boy of his dreams, and he was trying to drag out the little time he had left with him, even if it was painfully and almost more hurtful than helping. 

He was starting to think that his time was soon about to be over with the latest brawl to take place. It was defiantly the worst one yet.

It was the mid-morning when Sehun was having a big job interview with a pretty well know gaming company. Junmyeon got up early just to make him a grand breakfast and to make sure he was dress properly for the interview. Junmyeon was proud of him as he walked in his sharp looking suit, strutting out like a model for both him and the girl who was sitting at the breakfast island, only drinking coffee and staring him down as he prepared the meal. They didn’t talk to one another, even after Sehun appear. They only smiled and acted as if everything was okay. 

The girl was driving Sehun over to the interview, gathering her purse and keys as Sehun walked over to the door, Junmyeon behind him, carrying his leather shoulder bag as he fired off question after question to him, like a worrying mother.

“Did you remember your resume?” 

“Yes, hyung.” 

“And breath mints? Just in case?”

“Yes, hyung. It’s all alright.” Sehun laughed at him slightly. 

“Alright.” Junmyeon handed him the bag. “Good luck.”

“Thank you, hyung.” The taller boy pulled him into a hug, where Junmyeon lightly kissed him on the cheek. 

Junmyeon knew it was wrong, but he didn’t care. Sehun liked it, his cheek blooming, his eyes shining, and his smile wide. Sehun liked it, and that was all that mattered to Junmyeon.

But he also knew that she saw it, feeling her eyes on him like rose thorns being pressed against his skin. He knew it was mistake in her eyes.

Sehun left him at the door, promising he be back in time for dinner. She followed close behind him, letting him walk out of the house and out of hearing range before she turned towards Junmyeon with a glare.

“Stay off my man, faggot.” She snarled at him before stalking off to the car and Sehun outside. Junmyeon simply closed the door behind him and breath. 

He knew to never speak about that moment again. He never told Sehun about it. He never did, but Sehun knew about it later that night at the celebration dinner they had for him, after receiving the news that he got the job. Junmyeon was so proud that he announced that he was taking him all out for dinner, his treat. 

Of course, she came along, clinging to Sehun more, as if she was making sure her message was fully delivered and in full effect. Sehun was her man, not Junmyeon. As if he actually needed that reminder…

The dinner ran smoothly for the most part. The girl across from his casually tossed a few passive aggressive glares at him, mainly whenever Sehun turn his full attention on him, asking him for advice on how to work in a cubicle. Junmyeon tried his best to ignore her, but like always, she was always there, and she didn’t go unnoticed. 

Once dinner was over and Junmyeon paid the bill, she asked if Sehun would like to head back to her place with her, batting her eyelashes and slightly biting her bottom lip.

“Nah, I’m going to head back home with Junmyeon.” Sehun replied, turning his head over to look at him with his (forever) warm eyes, laying a hand onto his forearm in the process. Junmyeon melted yet again.

“Of course.” She said under her breath softly. Junmyeon didn’t look at her, knowing very well what was coming. The tension built up in his body like a thunder storm; shaking. His toes curled in anxiousness.

“I will next time, hun. I promise.” 

“Why? You don’t think my kisses compare to Junmyeon’s?” 

Junmyeon felt himself almost jerk in shock as he heard the battle cry leave her lips in a snarky tone. He watched as Sehun’s happy expression turn sour in confusion and angry. 

“Pardon?” 

The fight happened then, right in front of the entree way of the classy restaurant. People were staring and Junmyeon had no place to hide this time. 

She brought up the kiss and how she wasn’t okay with it. Sehun told her to shut up, that she was making a sense over something so stupid and small. Junmyeon blocked the rest out, keeping his head down. Guilt was building up inside him now, making it overwhelming clear that this was his fault yet again. He was putting Sehun through this pain and embarrassment yet again. He hated himself more.

“That’s it! I’m done! We’re done!” The shouts cut Junmyeon back into reality, looking fully up at a red face Sehun, his arms up in the air as his surrender. “You’re not worth it anymore! You never were!”

The girl across from him stood there with an expression on her face that held many emotions. “What?”

“Come on, Junmyeon.” Sehun took his hand and began walking towards the car. "We’re going home.” 

The girl they left behind called them back, demanding an answer. Junmyeon and Sehun were in the car soon enough and were speeding down the highway towards their apartment. 

They didn’t talk in the car. It was when they arrived home when Sehun took off his jacket and threw it onto the couch. Junmyeon stood and watch him as he began to rant and rage about the girl. 

“For fuck sake!” Sehun screamed. “She’s acting as if I’m cheating on her! She always does this!”

Junmyeon simply rested against the island and listen to his best friend. He always did this when Sehun got like this, so angry that he actually screamed.

“I can’t have one night- just one night- where she just doesn’t ruin it! And this was supposed to be my night too! You know how hard I worked for this? To get the chance to work at a company like this?” 

Junmyeon nodded in agreement. “She’s being selfish.” He stated quietly. 

“She is! She always is!” He screamed again, now pacing back and forth in the living room. “And it’s about you! She always brings it back to you! I swear, she gets jealous over the stupidest of shit! This is all because I don’t want to live with her! Like that should matter so damn much!”

Junmyeon listened to him boil over the issue in total anger the whole night, like he always did. He never seen Sehun this mad before, this secretly hurt. Junmyeon knew it was because of him and his selfish ways.

The next morning, over breakfast, Junmyeon suggests that maybe Sehun can talk to her again, seeing if they could work this out. The taller boy said he would think about it. Junmyeon took that as the best he could get and went off to work, promising to be back before dinner. 

He had lunch with one of his good friends, Kyungsoo, later that afternoon. He voiced his concern to him. 

“The lease for our apartment is almost up.”

“Those are always a bitch to renew.”

“Actually…” He signed out a nervous breath. “I was thinking maybe Sehun could move in with his girlfriend.”

The other boy looked at him with a surprised look. “Are you two fighting?”

“No, but they are. A lot. All because he won’t. Its making him miserable.” 

Kyungsoo was quiet for a moment before responding. “Sehun is very stubborn. Even more when it comes to what he wants. If he wants to move in with her, he would have already. And when he wants to, he will.” 

Junmyeon didn’t respond to him, both of them knowing that he was right. 

Later on, that day, Junmyeon makes dinner as Sehun tells him about his first day of his new job, and he couldn’t help but smile as the other male gushed about the incredible features his dream job held for him. The night fell back into their normal routine of laughter and affection, as if last night never happened, as if the other girl never existed. Junmyeon didn’t have the nerve or heart to bring her up. This is the happiest he had seen Sehun in a while and he be damned if he ruin that. 

Soon the week goes by in that same fashion, and the next one and so on. Junmyeon soon forgets about the girl, only thinking about Sehun and their life together, even though it wasn’t likely to happen in reality. Junmyeon’s feelings for Sehun grew stronger as time went by, and even though he knew it was not smart, he continued to fall deeper in love, knowing full well it was completely unrequited. 

One afternoon on a weekend, Sehun and him decide to have one of their famous picnics in the dog park, where they simply brought a blanket and carry out pizza and ate it outside, watching Vivi play and feeling the warm air on their skin. 

Junmyeon was in heaven. He was feeling amazing, eating good food, and hanging out with his best friend who look really good in the sun. The light hit his grayish blond hair just right, making his skin look silky and soft. He wore a navy blue sweater that brought out his long eye lashes and warm brown eyes. He was laying out to Junmyeon’s side, making him have to look up at him as they talked. Junmyeon was in pure bliss. 

“This was the perfect thing to do.” Sehun stated, softly smiling as they both watch Vivi playfully chasing after another dog. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this.” Junmyeon agrees. “It’s about to get cold soon too.”

“We should go on a cruise sometime.” Sehun randomly stated. Junmyeon laughed at the idea.

“Why?” He requested. “And what makes you think I want to go on a cruise with you?”

“Because who else are you going to take with you?” Sehun playfully challenged him. “Besides, I know you won’t pass up an opportunity to show off your abs.”

Junmyeon felt himself blush, putting his hand over his mouth. Sehun lifted a brow at him. “Don’t even try to act modest. You know you’re fit.” 

Sehun reached his arm to seek a peek under Junmyeon’s shirt, in an attempt to tease him. He grabbed his hand to keep it away from his stomach, not hesitating to lace his own fingers with him, feeling the way they glide together perfectly.

Junmyeon felt his cheeks burn more as they stayed like that for a long time. Sehun just looked up to him with a soft look in his eyes. 

“Oh, so this is how it is?” 

Both boys turned to find a girl-that girl-behind them. She was standing over them, her hands balled into boney fists, and hot tears developing in her eyes full of rage and hurt. Junmyeon didn’t feel mad from looking at her in her surprise presence. He felt horrible and the guiltiest he ever felt before.

The girl starts scream at Sehun, who jumped up, ready for a fight, but he only stood there and listen to her scream about how heartless he is to be all giddy and happy on this date while she was mourning over the loss of what they had, what she thought was love. She was full on crying now, more hurt and heartbroken than angry. Sehun didn’t stop him, not trying to scream over her like he normally did. They both knew that she needed this, to officially end this with this final roar.

She then turned towards Junmyeon, starting to scream at him directly, which was odd, considering this was the first time she spoken more than six words to him. She called him annoying. She said his jokes were dumb and he was awkward as fuck. She said that it was obvious he was gay to everyone but him, making him look so stupid. And the fact that everyone knew about his big fat crush on Sehun only made him look like a bigger fool. She said everyone knew it. All her friends and both of their friends knew it, but no one would say anything about it, especially not Sehun who only hung out with him out of total pity, because they don’t want to humiliate him more than he humiliates himself.

“Now hold the fuck on here.” Sehun finally cut her off. “You can’t talk to him like that! You don’t know shit about him or me! He is my hyung, my best friend, and the best damn thing I have in this world! That means I can hug him if I want, I can kiss him if I want-hell, I can fuck him if I damn well please! And how you feel about it can go straight to hell because I don’t care! Now fuck off!”

The girl stood there for a good moment, angry and crying before storming off and making her way out of their sight and lives forever. Junmyeon was silent during the whole emotion brawl for both the broken couple and himself. The words from Sehun echoed through his mind like mad, over powering his senses.

That’s why he didn’t hear Sehun’s body movement towards him in the small amount of space they were in. He didn’t notice the tightness around his waist till he felt the pressure on his lips. He fell into bliss then, with no air in his lungs. Their lips moved together perfectly, turning deeper and more passionate when Sehun gently bit his bottom lip, asking for permission. 

Junmyeon was so lost in the movements and heat that he almost didn’t know how to coup when they departed, both breathing hard with flushed faces. 

Sehun didn’t apologize. He didn’t try to explain himself or make sense of what just happened. He didn’t have too.

Because he knew.


End file.
